A second story by Athena
by ShadeslayerZycron
Summary: My friend Athena asked me to share her second story here as well, so I kindly agreed to help her. When I first read her stories I was surprised by how well-written they were.


CHAPTER 1

Pit was worried sick about Lady Palutena, Medusa had taken her and it was up to him to save her. He had no idea where she was and he feared for her very soul. Pit was surrounded by funnels of glowing orange flames, with only a bridge of rocks for protection. The heat was burning some of the feathers on his wings as they were turning black and hard. His feathers were no longer soft, fluffy, and white like usual. He felt as though he was roasting as his eyes burned from the glowing flames. He ran to keep himself from fainting. He had to escape or the heat alone would cook him alive. He kept running until the monstrous flames were just sparks of candlelight as they were so small now. It began to cool around him as he relaxed. His surroundings grew very dark as it looked like tunnel.

"Lady Palutena!" He yelled, but no answer came. As he kept walking, he could here the sound of waves. There was another dungeon. Still very hot, he ran to get to the water. Since it was an underworld dungeon, it wasn't the crystal clear waters and the pearly white sand of a beach. It was dark gray and surprisingly soothing for a dungeon. He jumped right in, he just had to cool off. The cold water felt like a life saver. His painfully burnt wings were now eased by the water. He had no time to relax, Lady Palutena is in destress! So he swam and swam, and swam as fast as his exhausted body could. It never changed, the eerie gray waters felt endless. He kept swimming as he saw land. There was the tunnel again. He ran as he called for her, but again, no answer. So there was another dungeon.

The air grew colder as he walked further down the tunnel, and he saw ice crystals stuck to it. Pit was soaked, making him more vulnerable to the air. Still, he kept going. The end of the tunnel revealed an ice dungeon. He feared the worst for her. He thought poor Lady Palutena must be terrified and worried sick for him. Pit felt his blood run cold as he feared the stare of Medusa. He shivered as he imagined his poor mistress with...her. Pit had no protection. He was only growing colder, and colder. He could feel himself starting to freeze to his core. His once charred wings, now had ice crystals on the tips of his blackened feathers. Pit thought he was dying right there. He began to stagger through the dungeon. He didn't see a tunnel, but a cell, the door was open for some reason...

"Lady Palutena! I'm here!" Pit yelled to her, this time he heard her answer! She called his name but her voice sounded weak. He ran and ran to the cell room. He saw her at last! She was chained up and very pale and weak looking. Pit could no longer stand. His traumatized body had been burnt to a crisp, drenched, and frozen to it's core. He fell and curled up in her lap. The vile winds made him wince, as he began to weep from the cold and out of pure fear and worry. His goddess held him close to her in attempt to warm him. She also just needed to hold him as she was sick with worry. She had never seen him in such a way. It killed her...

"I'm here now Pit, I'm fine, it's alright." Palutena spoke softly to him. She couldn't bare to see Pit in such conditions. Her poor angel now lay shivering before her.

"I'm...so..cold Lady Palutena...", he said in a weak voice.

"But...I was so worried for you... " The very thought of poor Lady Palutena all alone with...her made his blood run colder than it was.

"It's alright Pit... But, my angel, I was so worried for you..." She said to him in a more fearful voice. Pit winced again as the wind was freezing him to his very core and he began to cling tighter to his mistress. She held him closer and tighter as if she could shield him from the cold. Pit was only growing colder. His skin was now a sickly pale white with a pale blue tinge. His wings were covered in ice and he shivered all over. It looked like the end for her angel, she held him closer as she heard the door slam. Her blood ran cold.

CHAPTER 2

Pit didn't even look up, he just kept clinging tighter to his goddess. It felt like the temperature was dropping as Medusa kept walking towards them. She grew closer and closer, and Pit felt his heart beat faster and faster. Simply looking at her would cause the poor angel to faint. Her footsteps came to a halt, she was standing right in front of them. Palutena rested her head on top of her angels' to comfort him and calm him down. The thought of looking into the eyes of the goddess of darkness filled her with fear.

"Hello Lady Palutena", said Medusa. The goddess of light looked up at her.

"And...hello Pit", He couldn't look up, he just buried his face in his mistress.

"Oh your poor little angel", she continued, "he must be freezing to his core even with you trying to save him." She said coldly.

"He came to save his poor mistress in destress and now you have to save him.", Medusa kept tormenting her.

"I'm surprised he's even here. Looks like Palutena's precious angel was too loyal, too devoted to leave her side, and to NOT put himself into danger to save her", her words cut through Palutena's soul.

"He doesn't look so good", she said, still taunting her.

"He's cold", Palutena continued.

"I've tried warming him, but I have none of my powers. So all I can do is hold him...", she said as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"He's...dying", she said dreadfully.

"Please Medusa, please spare him! Do whatever you want with me, keep me chained up in here in this cold cell forever, but please spare him! He's mortal, he won't last, he can't take this!", Palutena just sat there holding her nearly frozen angel close. Those words tore Pit to pieces. He clung to her as he spoke.

"No...Lady Palutena... I-I'm...never leaving your side...", his voice was very weak.

"Oh Pit...", is all she could say to him.

"Oh I don't think so", Medusa said harshly.

"Pit will be serving me now, while you'll be chained up here."

The thought of Pit serving her shook him to his core and made Palutena wince. Medusa opened the cell door and walked towards them.

"No...", Pit's weakened voice said nearly in tears.

"You have no choice. Your angel will freeze to death if he doesn't", she continued.

"He'll still be very cold, but he won't catch his death."

Medusa grabbed Pit and pulled him away from his goddess, while he was weakly clinging to her. Palutena was powerless and in chains, Pit could barely utter a word because he was so cold and weak. Neither of them could really fight back. He was now being roughly jostled, in the cold, evil embrace of the goddess of darkness. The thought of poor Lady Palutena all alone while he was forced to serve the one who held her captive made his blood run cold. Tears streamed down his face as he saw his mistress weeping. Pit no longer felt secure and the fear of what Medusa would do to him or his mistress made him shiver all over. He felt colder than before. Medusa then walked away, slamming the door behind her as Pit cried for his goddess.

CHAPTER 3

Pit just laid there as Medusa commanded him to work with her and the Underworld troops. Despite her intimidation, Pit didn't hear a word she said. He was in a dazed, terrified stare. All he could think of was the fate of his poor mistress. Palutena must've been terrified for him and he was equally afraid for her. Just the thought of poor Lady Palutena, all alone shook him to his core.

Medusa, realizing Pit was too weak and traumatized to do any of her orders she could think of, threw him in a cell similar to the one Palutena was in. She didn't even consider healing him, hearing him cry for his goddess and suffer in the cold cell was much more satisfying for her. Besides, he was much too weak for any order. He wouldn't obey any of her orders anyway, no matter how intimidating she could be.

Though, Pit's body was now bound by chains against the concrete wall, his soul was with Palutena. His devotion was as clear as day, but his bravery and heroic nature also lay with his goddess. He was now a fragile, trembling shell of emptiness without her. He saw the metal bars of the cell door close before Medusa was gone. The dungeon had never felt so cold and terrifying. He lay shivering against the ice cold wall, wishing to be held by her.

"Lady Palutena!", he cried and wept aloud out of pure fear, desperation, and worry.

"Pit! Pit, my angel!", Palutena cried back. Medusa had put him in a cell down a long hall across from her. He finally saw her as tears streamed down his face. Her once brave angel who was like a son to her, now lay chained in a cold cell: defenseless, weak, and terrified. His relief of seeing his mistress again, as well as his fear and worry for her and what was to come could not be contained.

"Oh Lady Palutena, I was so worried for you!", he continued through tears.

"I thought I'd never see you again! I'm so cold and scared! Hold me!", he couldn't stop crying now. Seeing her angel in such a way, tore Palutena to pieces.

"Oh Pit, I was so worried!", she continued as she was also in tears.

"She tormented me, telling me you froze to death. I had nightmares where you were laying lifeless before me.", her words made him wince in terror.

Medusa's footsteps could be heard down the hall. Pit nearly cried and panicked as he heard her getting closer. He was a terrified boy who needed his mother to comfort him and hold him.

"Lady Palutena...hold me", he said through tears. He shivered all over as she approached his cell. Medusa opened the cell door and took Pit's chains off. She then roughly picked the weak angel up and proceeded to carry him towards Palutena's cell. Every step she took made his heart beat faster. He had no idea what she would do to him or his goddess, and the thought of it made his blood run cold.

"I'm feeling generous, so I'll make you one last deal", Medusa continued assertively.

"I know you hate seeing your poor angel like this, so I'll let him go and heal in Skyworld...but, you will stay here in this cell, all alone without your little angel by your side.", Palutena looked on in shock.

"No!", Pit cried out before she could answer.

"I'll never leave her as long as I live, I'll freeze to death by her side!", Palutena felt tears in her eyes.

"Take me with her!", Pit cried out as he lunged forward, reaching out his hand to his goddess. He fell to the floor and lay before her.

"Very well then", Medusa said as she locked the cell door and left.

Pit was limp on the floor as Palutena felt her angel's hand tremble as she gently grabbed it and held it close to her.

"Hold me...Lady Palutena...hold me", he said as he lay weak, terrified, and cold before her.

"Oh Pit", she said as she gently picked her angel up and held him against her as he felt her warm embrace again. He began to cling to her as he wept. He was like her son who desperately needed his mother. He'd do anything to protect her, but right now he just needed to be held. His devotion spoke volumes, he'd freeze to death by her side. Even though he was near death, he couldn't have been more content as he was being held by his mistress.


End file.
